1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a field of carrying cases, and in particular relates to a field of carrying cases that utilize complementary, overlapping, gripper type fasteners.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently known carrying cases that are utilized for carrying equipment on one's person suffer from serious shortcomings among which are initial expense, heavy weight, large bulk, lack of flexibility, need for a shoulder strap, breakdown of case stitching and expense of repair thereof. These shortcomings are especially evident to police and security personnel, who carry mobile radio communication equipment in such carrying cases while walking an assigned territory. Not only is mobile communication equipment heavy (3 to 5 pounds), but the carrying case, which is generally made of 1/4-3/8 inch thick leather, is also heavy. The combination of heavily encased mobile communication equipment, in combination with a gun holster and bullet belt, makes for a burdensome combination to transport during a work-day.
The heavy communication equipment which is carried day-in and day-out by personnel, such as police officers, places a heavy stress on stitching which is utilized in holding prior art case component parts together. Eventually, such stress causes the stitching to rupture thereby requiring repair. In today's inflationary economy, it is likely that if a person skilled in leather repair can be found, cost might be prohibitive so that purchase of a new case is warranted. The expense of repair is also applicable with respect to metal buttons that are utilized in a covering flap in presently known carrying cases. Such buttons tend to eventually become loosened within the leather case so that repair is required. As with respect to stitching, button repair and replacement is expensive, a nuisance and annoying.
Other shortcomings of present day carrying cases for use with, for example, heavy communication equipment are clearly evident. Thus, large bulk and lack of flexibility of modern day carrying cases because of their thick and heavy construction make storage thereof unfeasible when not in use. In other words, inability to roll-up present day carrying case for storage purposes further detracts from its utility in the present day work world.
A prior art patent that bears on the instant invention is U.S. Pat. No. 3,900,617. This patent is particularly pertinent in view of its discussion of the shortcomings of present-day leather cases, which essentially is in agreement with shortcomings thereof discussed above. However, the prior art patentee's arrangement for overcoming the prior art radically departs for Applicant's solution. Thus, the patentee has devised a belt radio clip made of 20 gauge stainless steel and which is adapted to carry two-way communication equipment having a different lower dimension from its upper dimension. This prior art invention is not suitable for carrying heavy objects whose external dimensions are constant, nor can the patentee adapt his carrying case to all sizes and shapes which is a notable characteristic of the present invention.
Other prior art which has been discovered in a prior art search but are not deemed to be significantly pertinent are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,057,354; 3,200,414; 3,383,738; 3,467,111; 3,841,648; 4,119,249 and 4,174,793.